ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Moetargana (One Continuity)
Moetargana is an alien which first appeared in Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath and returned in Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras. History Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath Moetargana appeared in episode 6 of the series. An alien from another dimension who affiliates himself with Jugglus Reflector and arriving on Scorpio Nova Universe’s Earth. He begin destroying the city with his fiery-based powers. And Moetargana also affected the humans on the surrounding area by spreading his virus. As Kai Tomoya entered a dilemma state after hearing the words of his wife, their son transformed into Dark Sceptor to fight the alien. As Moetargana unleashed his Fiery Stream, Dark Sceptor summoned his Sceptor Blade and countered it with his own version before releasing a whirlwind and pushing Moetargana back. Dark Sceptor then dashes forward toward the alien but Moetargana accelerated away, teleporting mid-air and striking Sceptor with his energy beam, weakening him. Moetargana then countered Sceptor’s blade slashing moves by engulfing his arms with flames. Fearing that he might lose, Moetargana released a concentrated blast of his virus at Sceptor. Being affected with the virus, Sceptor begin causing destruction to the surroundings like a "mad dog", eventually wearing him out and the alien begin taunting Sceptor about the failure of protecting humanity and further tormenting the Ultra, both physically and mentally. Moetargana then decided to kill Sceptor first by scorching him with his flames before unleashing a fiery ramming attack at Sceptor. However the attack was stopped by the signature beams of Virus and Yvon, who managed to convince his husband on returning to the path of good. Moetargana releases virus but was countered by the Voiderium parties and dissipated immediately. Following this, Moetargana was kept distracted by Yvon’s blade manipulator attacks while Virus proceeded healing anyone affected by the virus with his Voiderium. Upon reuniting with his son, both father and son weakens Moetargana with their Twin Exceed and Clawblade slash. Afterwards, Moetargana’s free will was temporary void off thanks to Virus and throwing the ”Voider Bomb" at the alien and destroying the diseased particles inside him before scalding down his body. Moetargana was finally eradicated by Sceptor and Yvon’s Twin Exceed combination move. Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultra Another Moetargana appeared in this series, as an underling sent by Plasma Killersaurus to deal with Flora and Blitz. Powers and Abilities *'Fiery Dynamite': Moetargana’s special attack. By covering himself with a fiery attack, Moetargana performs a powerful ramming move towards. *'Fiery Stream': A powerful fiery stream which is released from his chest and capable of matching an Ultra Beam. *'Energy Beam': A blue beam of energy from his left forearm, which can be charged and increasing its power. More powerful than his Fiery Stream. *'"the Virus"': Moetargana’s signature ability, which can affect an Ultra and humans. From his body, a virus is releasing as a massive wave of purple particles and spreading throughout a wide area. **The virus causes his victims to become erratic and hyperactive for a short amount of time, and causing their nervous to become dangerously exhausted of their energy. **The virus can be released as a concentrated blast and completely focusing on a specific opponent. **The virus can amplify the negative emotions of others, and causing them to feel more agitated which exhausts them and weakening them greatly. *'Fireballs': Moetargana can shoot fiery balls from his eyes, capable of causing large explosions. *'Acceleration': As a speedy fighter, Moetargana can accelerate at high speeds, performing physical attacks swiftly and allowing him to teleport as well. *'Fiery Guard': Moetargana charges his arms with flames, absorbing foes attack and redirecting it with twice the power. **A shockwave can be emitted and pushing back foes several yards away. *'Lasso Rope': Energy ropes could be released to constrict his foes and painfully electrocuting them. Weakness His virus can easily countered by the Voiderium utilized by Virus. Trivia *Moetargana was Virus’ first victim affected by Voiderium when he turned to the good side. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Seijin Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Ultraman Virus Kaiju